moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The DC Animated Film Universe
The DC Animated Film Universe is a collection of connected movies, much like the MCU or the DCEU. They where made by Warner Brothers Animations and ran through 2019 to ????. History/Development The DCAFU started as an idea floating around Warner Brothers Studios, but with the DCEU still up and running they originally decided to make it DVD exclusive. They hired (TBA) to direct the movies and hired Nerd Corps Entertanment to animate the films. The first film, The Caped Crusader, came out in 2019 to see if audiences would aprove. As the movie got good ratings, the Universe continued onwords. Films Phase 1 *The Caped Crusader: Batman, having been fighting crime for 2 years at this point, must stop Ra's al Ghul and Poinson Ivy from "Purifying" the world and turn it to the old ages. *Superman: Last Son of Krypton: Superman must save the last city alive from Krypton from the clutches of the Evil city collecting Braniac. *Wonder Woman: After Ares attacked the Amazonians and stole the Mother Box from them, Wonder Woman is forced to go after him to the outside world of men. *The Flash, fastest man alive: The Flash starts his hero career after an accedent that gives him super speed by going up against Gorilla Grodd and Captain Cold. *Green Lanterns Might: After he was thought dead during a Jet crash, Hal Jordan is given the powers of a Green Lantern and is assigned to hunt the rouge Lantern Sinestro. *Cyborg: Cyborg, after a few long years in hiding within S.T.A.R Labs, decides to emerge to help humanity by taking on Grid, an rouge robot created by S.T.A.R. *Plastic Man & Booster Gold save the Earth: The goofy and lovable Plastic Man must stop an Alien Invasion by Kanjar Ro with the help of Booster Gold. *Justice League: Origins: After reports of a team of villains (Including Lex Luthor, Cheetah, Deathstroke, Captain Cold, and Bane) attacking major cities, the heroes from the past few films team up to take them out. *The Caped Crusader 2: The Man who Laughed: Batman forming a team has caught the attention of a brand new villain, the infamous Joker and his goon Harley Quinn. Phase 2 *Shazam!: Billy Baston is granted the Powers of Shazam in order to defeat an evil god known as Black Adam from destroying the entire world. *The Suicide Squad: In order to take out The Riddler, Amanda Waller sends a team of criminals, including Harley Quinn, Deadshot, King Shark, Captain Boomerang, Black Manta, and Killer Frost) to stop him. *Deathstroke: In order to escape Arkham Asylum, Deathstroke starts a riot but ends up having Joker take the island over. He must now escape the Asylum and give Joker payback. *Superman 2: Rise of Zod: Superman learns that he's not really the last Kryptonian after encountering General Zod, and must stop him from destroying the Earth to "recreate" Krypton. *The Teen Titans: 6 teens, including Blue Beetle, Starfire, Nightwing, Beastboy, Raven, and Cyborg form together and try to foil Trigon's invasion. *DC Origins: The Justice league try to trust each other more by telling each other how they became superheroes and there first night on the job. *Green Lanterns Light: Hal Jordan must teach John Stewart and Guy Gardner the ropes while the three try to stop Parralax from destroying the Earth. *Aquaman and the City of Atlantis: After Aquaman gains the throne of Atlantis, his brother, out of outrages, attempts to take the throne by force for himself. *Justice League: Invasion: Kalibak, the son of Darkseid, works with Braniac to try and take over the galaxy, causing the Justice League with new members Shazam and Aquaman to spring into action. Phase 3 *Superman & Wonder Woman: With the rest of the League doing something else, Superman and Wonder Woman team up to stop Lex from gaining God Powers. *The Caped Crusader 3: Freezing Point: Batman must not only teach his new sidekick Robin (Tim Drake) but also stop Mr. Freeze from turning Gotham into the Ice Ages. *Plastic Man 2: Elastic Boogaloo: Plastic Man gets stranded in Earth 3, then sets off a chain of events that ends up with him trying to stop the evil Ultraman traveling to Earth 1. *The Flash vs Reverse Flash: The Flash meets Reverse Flash, an evil version of himself from the future, and has to fix the timeline after Reverse messes with it. *The Teen Titans 2: The Titans must find Blackfire, Starfire's evil sister, and prove to the world the Starfire was frammed by said villain. *The Rise and Fall of Krypton: Superman's father, Jor-El, tries to stop Braniacs plan to destroy all of Krypton and bottle up all of it's cities. *Manhuntter: An alien known as Martian Manhuntter tries to live a normal life, but decides to become a hero in order to defeat Mongul and his War Planet *Under the Red Hood: Nightwing and Robin (Tim Drake) learn that the new masked vigilante gunning criminals down was actually Jason Todd, a former Robin. *Justice League: Doomsday: The League once again reunite, this time with new member Martian Manhuntter, in order to stop Lex Luthor from creating an invincible monster known as Doomsday. Phase 4 *Batman Beyond: Batman ends up in the future thanks to Reverse Flash and has to team up with Teryy McGinnis in order to return to the past. *Cyborg: Rebooted: After getting hijacked by Gizmo, Cyborg becomes a wanted criminal. He must prove himself innocent by taking out Gizmo and his hired thugs. *Deadman: After a recend murder, Boston Brad returns as a undead ghost. He then decides to find his killer along side his new friend, The Spector. *Green Arrow/Black Canary: The Star-Crossed lovers are assigned to put a stop to a gang war between the Penguin and Two-Face. *Superman 3: Death and Return: A new Superman has seemingly arived to protect the Earth, but when the real Superman comes back things get complicated... *Shazam Returns!: Shazam goes toe-to-toe with the evil Mister Mind and realizes that his Sister may actually still be alive somewhere. *Birds of Prey: The Huntress, Black Canary and Catwoman all work together after they all get blackmailed by Ra's al Ghul. *Gotham City Police Files: The Gotham City Police department show Batman files of multipul villains, revealing there backstories and motives. *Justice League Finale: Part 1: Darkseid has finally decided to invade Earth to collect the Mother Boxes for himself, and once again the Justice League re-band to stop him. *Justice League Finale: Part 2: It's now an all out war between the heroes and villains of Earth vs Darkseid and his own evil army to fight for the Anti-Life Equasion. Tales from the Elseworlds Reception W.I.P Trivia W.I.P Category:The DC Animated Film Universe